Goods and Evils of Love
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Tails has fallen to darkness and has become a strange new Heartless. But Sonic and his friends don't even know it! Can they find out the truth behind Tails' disappearance and save themselves, or will the truth be too much and crush them?


**Chapter One**

"_Love. That was what drove it all. Love was the cause to it all,"_ I smirked to myself as the thoughts drifted through my mind.

"_Love, both the ultimate good and evil."_ It was so true. Love is both, good and evil. Love can save you, bring you forth from the darkest recesses of depression and save you from unending torment and sorrow. But, it can also send you into the dark. It drags you down into a bottomless pit of darkness of destruction. After all, it was love that killed me.

Killed me? No, that's not true. It gave birth to me. The new me. It killed the old me. Then again, I'm not that person that died. I'm someone completely new yet not. It was such an interesting concept. I am the old me, yet not. I am a change person, yet a completely different person. Again, a very interesting concept.

I felt the familiar nudging of one of the creatures on my leg. I sat, deep within the shadows of a rooftop in New Mobotopilis. I looked down at the small creature, its tiny head nuzzling against my leg. It looked up at me with it's tiny eyes. Those eyes that I now share. I am so much like these tiny creatures now, yet so different. Just as I was prior to my changing. So similar, yet different. Destiny, Fate, call it what you will, I shall always be cursed to be so similar, yet so different.

My thoughts, always wonder from one topic to another. I shake my head and look down at the creature. It nuzzles me again, and the others join in. Two at my other leg, one on my hand that laid limply at my side, and one on my back. It is so hard for me to keep my thoughts in order. I have to focus on thinking on only one thing. It took effort. But with my change, it was not too bizarre. But now was not the time for focus. Now was my relaxation time. I let my thoughts wonder and stream through my mind. Allowed them to flow in any direction they wanted. It was relaxing to release the control I had to hold upon my mind at most times now.

So much like these creatures, yet also like the other ones. The similarities were numerous, yet so were the differences. The creatures around me was what I most resembled physically now. Their bright yellow eyes I now shared. The sclera, the once white parts of my eyes, were not black as night. I suppose that's why the yellow seemed to glow as much as it did. Upon my chest was their insignia. Once some of the creatures had the insignia upon them as I did. Not the tiny black ones that now nuzzled me like their mother, even if I was male.

The rest of my body was similar to how it was before. My fur, still the same color. My fangs, lengthened just a bit, giving me a bit more of a predatory look to me. Upon my limbs were black bands, about two inches thick. Pieces of white metal adorned the bands, white in color, with a long oval shape to them. If one did not know better, it would look like I had large stitched upon my arms, legs, and tails. Two on each arm, one on the upper arm, the other just below the elbow. Two per leg, one at the thigh, the other at the shin. And finally, one per tail, places just about four inches from the base. And finally, the one thing that I never let go of. It sat in my right hand, glowing with purity, giving off a nice warmth. My heart. It was a strange pink and violet color combination. I held it gently, yet with enough grip so none of the smaller creatures could run off with it. I know that is why they nuzzled me. They wanted my heart. I would never give it to them, never. I would never give my heart to another so long as I existed. It was mine to keep, forever.

Again my mind changed course. Flashes of the past ran through my mind. Memories of a time when my heart was with my body. Those times were great, yet horrible. I was alive, yet dead. It was a time of contradictions. I was a Freedom Fighter, yet I was repressed. I was so much like the others. I wanted Eggman gone. I wanted everyone to be happy. Yet I was so different. I had two tails. I flew without wings. I was the cute little abomination side kick. Everyone loved me, but I say the hatred when they thought I wasn't looking. I was their friend. I was their freak show. So similar, yet so different.

I am also like those other creatures. The ones born from nothingness. I have my memories, the memories of who I was before. Yet I am still that person, just not. Again, I am a mass of contradictions. Only now, I am not hated. I am adored, loved, and feared by the ones that nuzzled my body. They obey my every order. I have the power now.

Yes, power. It is all mine. I have it all. And now, it is time I began to use it. None of my former friends knew what had happened to me. None of them knew of my fate. All they knew was one night, I screamed from in my room and by the time they flung open the door, I was gone. They search for me, even still, just without the vigor they had a month ago. But I have been here, watching them, waiting. And now it was time to begin. I am going to enact my plan and get revenge upon them all. They will all see. Had they been paying more attention then...no....that was no excuse. They saw me drowning in sorrow. They saw I was dying inside. Yet they did nothing to help me. They thought it did not concern any of them. And now, they would pay for their lack of care. They would feel the sorrow I felt, And then....then I would rib the hearts from their bodies and feast upon them. The last thing any of them will see, will be my teeth sinking into their heart as the darkness overtakes them.


End file.
